


The Doctor's Rose (Alternate Ending to In the Name of Love)

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: A little AU story for Broken_Clover's Venom-centric fic.  Yep, it's an AU within an AU.





	The Doctor's Rose (Alternate Ending to In the Name of Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broken_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/gifts).



Venom blamed his hormones. He was young, so despite Beatrice giving him a splitting headache he still went through with it, allowing the older doctor to slip his pants off. It was spontaneous, maybe even a little messy, but the assassin had never felt so good in his life. The way their bodies connected, with Abbadon making sure Venom was okay every step, it was beautiful in its own way. After Venom rode the other man to climax, they cuddled on the couch.

“This is the best work day of my life!” Abbadon twirled a bit of Venom's hair in his finger, admiring the younger man's face. “All because I wanted to help a stranger. The most beautiful stranger.”

Venom couldn't help blushing as he pressed their foreheads together. “You're too kind.”

“And speaking of work, I'm pretty sure I'm late. But I don't feel like going in. Not now.” Abby took the opportunity to sneak a kiss. “They can last without me for one shift.”

As content as Venom was, he still had his own work to carry out. But something in him stirred, like he didn't want to move, either. He curled into Abbadon, a feeling of dread washing away any remnants of his afterglow. “Ah, Abbadon? Can I tell you something?”

“Of course you can, Venom! Tell me anything you want.” The redhead was so open and endearing. All Venom hoped for was that Abby would stay that way after what he was about to hear.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Venom continued. In fact, he's about to back out when he forced himself to be completely blunt. “I'm an assassin. I came here to eliminate a drug lord.”

More silence. Abbadon sat up a bit, but didn't seem to fully pull away from his new partner. “Oh. What's the drug guy's name?”

Out of all the things to ask, that was Abbadon's first question? It roused Venom's suspicions, as if he knew what was coming next. Even Beatrice, in all her silence, was ready to flare up. “His name is Jefferson.”

Abbadon tried not to swear as he bit his lip. “My boss...”

“What?” Venom sat up with him. So his gut (and beast) was telling him the truth. What were the odds of him sleeping with one his target's henchman? He didn't know how to feel. He was a little angry, but more confused as to what he should do. He couldn't carry it out his hit like this, but what about winning Lord Zato's attention?

_“Venom, you really should just end it here. You had your fun, but Zato's attention is your end goal. Don't forget that.”_

The young assassin wrinkled his nose as the beast spoke, wanting to ignore her for the rest of his life. He already had enough confusion to deal with, and Beatrice wasn't helping. What was he supposed to do? There were too many variables, and his heart was at war with his logic. His eyes were shut tight as the internal war raged on.

“Venom? You okay? I know it's a shock but-”

The assassin then cut the doctor off with a kiss. There's a painful burn in his body from his forbidden creature, but Venom endured it. Abbadon made him feel happy, simple as that. Not to mention offering medical care to a complete stranger. All that culminated in his heart winning the war as Venom curled up to the doctor.

Naturally, Abbadon was more than happy to keep Venom at his side. Soon, he pulled away with a very odd look on his face. “I have a wild idea, Venom. Why don't we just run off? You know, together.”

Venom gave him an even more confused look. That seemed to have come out of nowhere. “What do you mean?”

“We quit our jobs and find some quiet place to live. See where it takes us.” Abby had this goofy smile but his words felt completely sincere. “I like my job and all but I think I'd rather be with you.”

Dozens of thoughts raced through Venom's mind. The Guild was probably already on his tail for stealing a forbidden beast, and he always hated murder to begin with. And Lord Zato... Was he honestly willing to break his loyalty for a guy he just met? A guy who's about to throw it all away for Venom's sake? Venom had planned on politely declining in order to sort things out for himself, but his words betrayed that. “Let's do it.”

Before Venom could regret his words, Abbadon grinned wide. “Great! Now, we should start by packing our things. Or maybe we should put some clothes back on. Yeah let's do that first.”

Once they were clothed and Venom's “injury” was patched up, Abbadon packed his medical bag and a suitcase, ready to head out the door.

That was six years ago.

★★★★★

“I'm home, my little _fleur_ ,” Abbadon teased as he came through the door. “That last patient took me longer than I hoped. Vaccinating an adult male is harder than it should be.” He waltzed up to the slightly taller man in the kitchen, who was working on kneading some fresh bread dough. “How was your day?” He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

Venom leaned back, but didn't stop kneading. “Peaceful. I managed to finish the two competition arrangements while taking care of today's orders.”

“Two? You're looking to take the top prizes this year, aren't you?” Abbadon kissed his cheek before leaving to check out the flower arrangements. One had his beloved's purple roses with some white roses, each one pruned to look their very best. The accompanying snowdrops, chamomile, and frankincense pulled it together. That one's message was loud and clear, and it made the doctor blush. The other was geared towards a welcoming message, with pineapple and oak leaves. “You've really outdone yourself, Venom! Both of these look amazing!”

“Thank you, love.” Venom came in to the sunroom as he wiped his hands down. “Seeing as it's our anniversary soon, I figured I should use that for inspiration.” An all too familiar burn in his back flared up but the young man ignored it as always. He made it very clear to Beatrice that if she was to interfere in any way, he would quickly deal with her. Abbadon's love was pure and true, and Venom saw that shortly after they ran away together. He leaned in while the older man easily hugged him. “How time flies!”

Venom gave the doctor a kiss. “To many years to come.”

“Indeed! Now, time to celebrate! I'll order dinner.”

That caused Venom to stiffen. “Order? But I just started making dinner! Abbadon...” Sadly, he was too late. The older man was already on his magic com. At least the bread would be ready for breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
